


Supernatural Imagines

by HaylieMClifford



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Crowley, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Multi, Parent Crowley, Protective Crowley, Reader-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylieMClifford/pseuds/HaylieMClifford
Summary: *Requests Open*





	1. Betraying (Dean x Reader is Crowley's Daughter)

You stretched as you woke up the next morning, a little sore all over your body. It didn’t bother you, remembering the pleasure from the previous night. Wanting to do it all over again, so you rolled to your side to kiss Dean awake. “Good morning sleeping head. How about we make a little repeat of last night?” You suggested as his green eyes opened. “Oh, you are a little devil, aren’t you?” Dean smirked as you got on top of him. You lightly giggled before making out with him, his hands running up and down your naked back, each time going a little further down than the last.

“Get off of him before I rip you _both_ apart!” You screamed at the words and quickly rolled off of Dean, covering your naked body with the sheets. “Daddy, w-why are you-” “I don’t want to hear a word from you!” Crowley, your father, yelled. “Daddy?” Dean questioned in complete confusion. “Oh, she didn’t tell you?” Crowley mentioned, glaring at you after the statement before returning to Dean. “That betraying whore of a girl is my daughter. A rebellious, disrespectful bitch has now broken every single rule I gave her.” Crowley spat the words out of his mouth. The tears rolling down your cheeks. Crowley walked over to you, grabbed your face and made you look at him. “You just broke the **most important rule of all**. It wasn’t enough that you attempted to **become human** , _disrespect me ever since you learned how to_ , _go against your kingdom_. No, you had to go off and _ **sleep with Dean bloody Winchester**_!” He screamed in your face. “Daddy, it’s not like that, _please_!” You begged. “Oh, save your lies.” He stated and snapped his fingers as he vanished and clothes appeared on both you and Dean.

The King of Hell heavily sighed as he sat on his throne. “I don’t know where I went wrong; she was always giddy and happy to see me as a child. What happened?” Crowley ranted to one of his many servant demons. “Y/n is no longer a child and hasn’t been for quite some time now sir. She needed to get of Hell at some point, but you forced her to stay. Once a teenager and currently young adult with strict parents tend to be the sneakiest and have a need to get a break.” The female demon explained. The king glared at her. “That was not what I was looking for. Now get out of my sight.” He demanded, making her leave and to be the only one in the room.

Crowley thought of all the times you ran up to him as a child, being excited for him to be home, begging for him to stay, asking dozens of questions, having the need to be comforted by a nightmare, and all of the other times he was number one in your book. He pulled out the picture of you two from his suit pocket. “Why did you have to grow up?” He asked the small girl in the image.

He sensed when you came back. “Y/n,” he called out to you from his thrown. You sniffled and wiped away the tears you had coming out of your eyes still before entering the room. “ _What_?! What do you want now, _Father_!? Haven’t you done _enough_ today?” You shouted. He stood up from his throne and walked down to you. “I’m……sorry.” He puffed out. “What?” You asked with disbelief. “I apologize. I should not have said what I did.” He admitted. Your eyes looked in his, searching to see if he was lying. He then slowly embraced you in a hug and kissed the top of your head as though you were a child again. “Do you forgive me?” He questioned. You whispered a small yes into his chest. “Just promise me _one_ thing.” He mentioned. You looked up at him, wanting to know what it was. “Never sleep with Dean _ever_ again.” He said with his hands on your shoulders now. “Daddy, I don’t think he would ever look at me the same now after he knows I’m your daughter.” You shyly smiled. “Besides, I thought he was going to be better than….someone.” You made yourself shut up before you finished the sentence with Sam. “Better than who?” Your father asked. “It doesn’t really matter anymore, Daddy.” You smirked before going to your room.


	2. Bedtime (Crowley, Sam, Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child age reading being put to bed.

**Crowley** : Bedtime? More like rebellion time. You'd refuse, scream, kick, bite, everything you could to prevent going to bed. "You little _devil!_ " Crowley growled as you bit his arm while he put your pajamas on your squirming body. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED!" You screamed. "Well, if you don't want to go to bed, I can certainly send you to the torture department." He stated. You stopped squirming, "You wouldn't do that Daddy. I'm the _princess_." You said in your sweetest voices. "I suppose the princess shouldn't go _there_ , but she does need to go to _bed_ ," Crowley replied as he managed to finish buttoning your shirt. Your squirming started up once more along with a high pitch scream that could break any nearby glass. The king stepped out of your room for a moment; all screaming stopped a couple of minutes after he left.

He waited in the hallway and was curious when he heard your pre-sobbing sniffles. You walked into the hall, pajama pants on, with a pouting face. It could make any demon melt to your command. However, the king was harder to convince. You walked over to him and hugged his leg. "I'm not going to bed." You whimpered. "Well, isn't that a shame?" He replied and picked you up and carried you back to your room. 

"Daddyyyy, nooo." You whined as Crowley sat on your bed. "Oh, yes, darling. Every little princess, especially the one of Hell, needs beauty sleep." Crowley informed as he pulled the blankets back on your bed. You started squirming as resisting again. "Don't make me _put_ you to sleep." You frowned at the statement and went under the blankets, finally falling asleep. He pulled the blankets up to your shoulders and kissed your forehead. "Good night my little Princess of Hell."

**Sammy** : It didn't take much for Sam to put you sleep. "Okay, sweetheart, time for a bath then bed." Your father picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. "Please bubbles, Daddy."  You asked with the puppy eyes you inherited from him. "Of course, baby girl." He smiled, happy to see you using your manners.

The bubbles and warm water lulled you, getting sleepy. Just as you started to yawn, Sam took you out of the tub before drying and dressing you. "Go say goodnight to Cass and Dean then bedtime," Sam said, slightly nudging you to the hallway.

You walked with slow feet down to the ground floor. "Somebody's sleepy," Dean mentioned as you entered his sight. "Mmhm," is all you managed before he lifted you to his lap. "You better give me a good night kiss before you fall asleep on me." He teased, bouncing you a little. You gave a small giggle and kissed his cheek. You then went to Cass in the next seat over. "Good night, dear Y/n," Cass said after you kissed his cheek. "Good night Cass." You smiled back before a yawn and walked back upstairs to your room. Sam tucked you in bed and read you one of your favorite stories. You hardly made a few a few pages in the story before you fell asleep.

**Dean:**  The process to put you to sleep was the easy part.  He would hold you as he sang a little lullaby, it would put you quickly asleep. It was keeping you asleep that was the problem.  About every three or four hours you would wake up from a nightmare or any other thing that would rustle you awake. 

"Daddy!" You yelled as soon as you woke. Dean quickly ran from his room to yours. He wrapped you up in your arms. "It was just a dream, just a dream." He repeated. You whimpered in his chest and wrapped your arms around him. "I'm right here; you're okay. We're okay." Dean told you. "Daddy, I don't like going to that place." You told him. "I know, Y/n, I don't like you going there either." Comforting you lasted more than ten minutes before you managed to fall asleep again. 

The second time you get out of bed. "Cass? Sam?" You called with tears on the verge of existing your eyes, needing to make sure they were still alive, still with you. You wandered downstairs and into the library. "Y/n, what's wrong?" Cass asked as he saw the tears on your cheeks. "Nightmare," you whimpered before climbing into his lap. "Is Sam okay?" You asked Castiel. "He's in bed like you should be." The angel replied before carrying you back to bed. He then put his fingers on your head, making you sleep until morning.


	3. You Choose College (Reader is Dean's Kid)

You sat up from your nap as you arrived at the university in the backseat. At that moment, you never knew you could experience so much excitement. "Doesn't it just look _beautiful_?" You happily sighed as you looked at the campus buildings. "If you consider buildings named after rich, dead, or retired people beautiful? Go ahead and think that Y/n." Your dad, Dean, dully remarked. You rolled your eyes and turned to your Uncle Sam. "Sam, is it going to be as amazing as I think it'll be?" You asked since you knew your dad would have no idea. Even though Sam hardly mentioned that he went to college, he was happier since you decided to take that route (however long you would go there) than continue to hunt and know nothing more. Your father, on the other hand, made it seem as though monsters were going to attack his baby girl day in and day out and kill you in your dorm. "It's as fun as what you make it be." He replied with a chuckle. "Oh! I can't wait!" You cheered, practically bouncing as though you were a little kid again. Dean glanced back you through the review mirror. He remembered all the times you would do that as a little girl whenever they would bring you to Bobby's house, doing anything that involved different people or kids, going on your first hunt, and a university that Dean almost considered too far from the bunker. 

You practically ran to your dorm as Sam and Dean brought up the rest of your luggage. "What happened? Last time I checked, she was hardly four, clinging to my leg and begging not to go to pre-school. Now she can't wait to get away." Dean explained with remorse of having his girl all grown up on him. "Dean, she grew up, nothing can stop that without dangerous consequences. Besides, if she didn't go to college, Y/n would be stuck in the bunker for basically the rest of her life. Y/n is a big girl and has been since she got excited to have a chance of being normal. She can take care of herself. Besides, it's not likely that danger rolls this campus that she can't handle." Sam explained. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother before entering the dorm you were assigned. You were ready to decorate your half of the room with no guns or knives or any other sort of weapon on the wall. After the brothers got done helping set up your half of the room the way you wanted it, Dean looked around the two bunk bedroom with sad eyes. Sam also noticed this, clearing his throat to catch your attention. You grinned at him before hugging him. "Promise to keep Dad away and not worrying as much as you can." You whispered into his ear. "I'll try my best," he whispered back before noticing Dean still deep in thought, "Dean, I'll be out in the hallway."  

"Dad?" You asked, breaking his mental focus. "Yeah? What beautiful?" He asked, focused on you. "You just seem _off_." You pointed out to him. "Well, not every day do I get to drop my daughter off at college for her to live an apple pie life." Dean heavily said. "You act as though I'll never come back," you lightly laughed, and he gave you a look. " _Dad_ ," you dragged, "I'll be _fine, amazing, learning, everything but_ dead." You stated. Dean pulled you into a hug at that point. "Promise you'll be safe. Call me every time you think something is wrong, call me or Sam or Cass. Promise." Dean strongly whispered to you. "Nothing will-" "Don't say that." He cut you off, releasing you from the hug. "Alright, I will." You breathed. He gently kissed your head. "Be safe," Dean told you before he started to walk into the dormitory's hallway. "Dad!" You called to make him look back at you. "I love you." You finished. "I love you too." He replied before he left.

You climbed up onto your bunk bed and laid down with a heavy sigh. "I'm Y/n Winchester, and I'm from Lebanon, Kansas. My two uncles and dad raised me. My major will be history and possibly psychology. " You practiced your introduction for the many classes ahead of you.

"How do you think Y/n will do?" Dean asked as he and Sam drove away from the university. "She'll do great Dean. You know she did successfully well in high school. I think you're overthinking this way too much." Sam pointed out to him. "I'm not talking about  _that_." The older brother criticized before pausing. "I mean boys. Y/n's a beautiful girl, smart, the girl picked majors that are easy for pick up lines, and it wasn't enough that she picked far enough from you and me to protect her or to stop her from doing anything." Dean explained. Sam gawked at him. "Dean, are you seriously thinking about that right now?" The younger Winchester asked. "Yes, I am, Sammy. You don't know what boys would do to get with her. Hell, I know what I did at that age and I wasn't even in college. I didn't have access to chicks on me all the time-" "Dean! Y/n knows when to say no and she knows how to protect herself in more than one way." "Yeah, you're right." He answered. "Besides, maybe she'll just meet a really innocent guy. One that is more into his studies than anything." Sam suggested. "Maybe....Do you think Cas would mind checking-" "Dean stop." "I'm just saying, Sam." 


	4. Another Town Anther School (BSM)

No matter what, you hated your first month at another new school. You lost count on how many schools you've gone to in the past. But, here you were, _**again**_. Dad dropped you and your brothers off at another motel but didn't bother to come back when the morning came around. "Now remember," Dean started to the seven-year-old you, "Dad is on a business trip." You nodded as you put on your backpack. "Sammy! Are you ready?" Dean called to your other brother in the bathroom. "Give me a sec!" Sam answered back.

Dean stood up and grabbed his things before he caught your anxious look. "Y/n, what's going on?" He asked. You silently shrugged, looking down at the carpet. "Nervous?" Dean questioned. You looked back up at him and nodded. Dean gave you a small smile before crouching in front of you again and took your little hands. "You and Sammy are going to be in the big school." You told him. All of the elementary and junior high schools you attended to were connected, and that meant you were in the same building with Sam. Now, Sam was in high school, too, so you had to be by yourself without the comforting thought that Sam wasn't too far away from you. "You know we try to see you whenever we can. Besides, you were starting to get lame with Sam being with you all the time." Dean tried to comfort you. You gave him a grim look before Sam came out of the bathroom. "Let's go," Dean announced as he grabbed the motel keys.

You walked in between them, holding both of their hands, as the three of you walked to the bus stop. They tried offering to swing you on the way there to put you in a better mood, but you refused to swing. You would plant yourself whenever they tried to lift in you the air by their arms. When you got to the bus stop, you got even quieter from seeing the other kids. You hid your face in Sam's side when the other kids started looking at you. Sam tried sitting next to you when the bus came, but the bus driving stopped him, "High school students in the back." Sam tried protesting, but the bus driver refused to allow him up in front. Your brother gave you an apologetic look before walking to the back by Dean.

"Hey, mute!" One of the boys called at you before sitting in the seat across from you. "Mute! Why don't you talk?!" He taunted you. You looked down and tried to ignore him. "I'm talking to you!" The boy then pulled on your ponytail. You tried to get away, but he just pulled harder, "Go ahead, mute. Keep trying." That's when you tried to kick him, but he was too fast. "Let me go!" You cried out. "Oh, look at that! The mute talks!" He exclaimed. "Hey, kid!" You heard Dean yell from the back, "Let her go before I come up there!" The bully let your hair go and moved back to his original seat.

You didn't get off the bus until Sam and Dean would get off too. The two schools were next to each other, which was a little better for you. That was until you saw how big the high school was. It was three stories tall and was bigger than all of the other schools you ever saw. "You get to class, Sammy. I'll take Y/n to class." Dean told the younger brother. "Dean, I can take-" "I can afford to be late, you can't. Go on." Dean told the younger brother, who started to walk to the school. You ran to Sam before he went any further and tightly hugged him. "I'll see you later, munchkin." He told you and hugged you back before heading to the high school again.

Dean walked with you to the elementary school, still holding your hand. "Do you remember what your teacher's name is?" He asked you as the pair of you walked down the fall themed hallway. "Ms. Jacobs," you quietly answered before pointing at the doorway for it. Dean stopped walking and made you look at him. "Hey, don't let any kids bother you. Go to a teacher or whatever if you need to. Okay?" He advised you. You nodded back before the two of you continued to walk to the classroom.

"Good morning, you must be Y/n Winchester." Ms. Jacobs greeted you. "Yes, she is. I'm Dean, her older brother, and I'll be getting her after school." Dean informed the teacher with a smile. "Alright, I'll make a note of that." The teacher said back to him, "Class starts soon, by the way, so hurry along." She added before walking into the classroom. Your oldest brother then dropped to his knees and opened his arms, "C'mon, let's get this over with." He told you with a grin. You entered his arms and tightly wrapped your little ones around him. Dean kissed the top your head before letting you go. "Try to have a good day." He told you before he headed to his school. Every first day, Dean treated you like John should have.

***

When the final bell rang, you felt relief. However, after ten minutes of waiting, you got nervous. Dean and Sam were _never_ late getting you up from school. After another fifteen, your teacher called to the high school office before finding out that Dean was in detention for being late to class. "It'll just be another ten minutes." Ms. Jacobs soothed you and helped you work on more homework. "Hey, little girl," you heard Dean's voice and a bright smile appeared on your face when you saw your brothers at the door. "Have a good night, Y/n." Your teacher told you before you ran off to your brothers.

Somehow, the three of you managed to get the next bus to take you to the hotel. You did allow your brothers to swing you on the way back. They stopped when they saw the Impala parked by the room you were staying. You let go of Dean's hand when he opened the door but kept a grasp on Sammy's hand. You wouldn't know what kind of mood your father would be in when you three entered the door. Your dad passed the room and stopped when he saw his children.

"Dean," you squeezed Sam's hand more based on the gruff tone your father had, "why did I already get a phone call saying that you got detention on your first day of school?" He questioned. "I was coming back from dropping Y/n off," Dean replied. "I think she's old enough to do that by herself," John stated. You put your face on Sam's side. "It was her first day. She was nervous. I know that it helps-" "Doesn't matter! She is old enough to do it, and you need to not get in trouble!" John shouted. Dean became silent after stating, "Yes, sir." You slowly left Sam's side and moves to Dean. You tugged on his jacket. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble." You mumbled. Dean stroked your head. "It's okay," he replied. "I won't be back for a couple of weeks. Watch your siblings, Dean." John stated before leaving the motel.


End file.
